


what’s been there the whole time

by josiewrites



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Farkle is a Riley/Maya supporter, Friendship, Lucas is lost, Rilaya, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiewrites/pseuds/josiewrites
Summary: “So Maya... and Riley.. are together?”Lucas is confused.





	what’s been there the whole time

"So Maya...and Riley.. are together?"

Lucas feels like he might pass out because when the hell did he become so irrelevant? Maybe Maya had been completely right that time in Mr. Matthews class, when he'd asked the class if they were important. She'd pointed right at Lucas and said: _You think you are, but no. ___

____

____

Farkle is sitting across from Lucas, an amused smirk only growing as he watches the confusion on his friend's face deepen even further.

"It's why I decided never to choose between them. It doesn't matter who you choose, they'll always pick each other."

Farkle shrugged, he didn't need to pick between them anyway. They were his best friends and he loved them both equally and over time he's only discovered that it's a completely different kind of love than the kind he feels toward Smackle.

"It shakes the foundations of the whole world if they're apart, this only makes sense," he continued.

"Do you really believe that?"

Farkle smiles somewhat proudly, "Of course. I know it's not exactly a scientific fact but their thunder and lightning thing? It's very fitting for them. You can't have thunder without the other, it's not how it works. When there's lightning, thunder travels close behind. That's Maya and Riley."

"Huh." Lucas mutters, somewhat disgruntled.

The girls are sitting at the counter, laughing with each other, being in their own world that's so distinctly Riley and Maya. Lucas doesn't understand that if this what they are now, how he could have missed it when he first moved here. He had mentioned to Riley once he thought it was possible that maybe her and Maya were too close. The brunette had glared at him and he immediately knew it was the wrong thing to say.

"He still having a hard time with this?" Zay asks Farkle, pointing to the girls whose backs are turned, nodding toward Lucas.

"When did you get here?" Lucas looks at his friend who definitely wasn't here a moment ago.

Zay shakes his head and sits down next to Lucas, "Just now. You okay, buddy?"

He's not really sure. A myriad of thoughts and emotions clouding up his mind are proving to be a bit too much.

"I guess I just thought when we found out Riley wasn't moving, we would go back to being a couple."

Both Zay and Farkle nod in understanding. They get it. Farkle, knowing the full story, knows that he probably can't offer much comfort to Lucas. It's not his strong suit anyway but he still feels for his friend.

Though, he also knows that it's been Riley and Maya from day one, even before he met them in the first grade. If anything or anyone had threatened their friendship, they always found a way to bring themselves closer. It was a bond that was difficult to break. The possibility of Riley moving out of the country had been the ultimate situation needed for the two girls to admit how they feel about each other.

Farkle watches as Maya leans into Riley to give her a quick peck on the cheek, right at the corner of her mouth. He's happy that they're happy. They stand from and move over to the boys.

"Mind if we join you guys?" Riley asks, maybe too politely. Obviously they've all spent a lot of time here together but the dynamic in the group had recently changed and the girls were trying to be respectful of Lucas's feelings.

They were both looking at him, needing him to be the one to answer.

He smiled and meant it, "Of course."

They were all going to be okay. Lucas knew that Farkle was right, this only made sense.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to everyone that has been reading, reviewing, and leaving kudos. You’re all wonderful and I appreciate it. - Josie
> 
> find me on tumblr @ yellowbrick-roads


End file.
